White Walkers
The Orovar, alternately known as the "White Walkers" among the wildlings are a very mysterious race that lives within the Frostfang Mountains, and is one of only two sentient species on the planet not created by the Old Ones during their colonization of the Earth. Before the events in the Novel, the Others had supposedly not been seen for many thousand years. So far the Others have appeared in the flesh only twice in the whole saga and their purpose remains unknown at this time. Physically the White Walkers are a parasitic life form that has the ability to mimic a physical form in much the way of the Titans and it was this similarity that drove the Old Ones to create the Titans. The White Walkers have been believed by many of the Titans to be a humanoid species of whom was created by one of their number after they had turned to Chaos, but in truth the White Walkers were originally known as the Orovar and were the race that dominated Mars at the time of the Old One's arrival at Mars. The Orovar would come to rise on the planet Mars becoming the first sentient species of the solar system, and there rise was bloody at first but the rise of the Gozava or "Woses", alongside the Tomrez as sentient species on Mars would temper their blood lust creating a defining principle of the Orovar as a peaceful science driven race. The White Walkers first appeared to the world of man during the expansion of the Empire of Numeron into the northern reaches of Europe and as they moved through the Frostfang pass the Numenorians stopped and founded several towns in the Frostfangs. As the years went by it was with a sudden wave of violence that the White Walkers invaded the Frostfangs from the mountains and swept their way north, and then southward killing and destroying all they saw. Eventually the Numenorians swept in and defeated them at great cost and the White Walkers retreated back into their mountains where the Numenorians placed Magi, and physical barriers around the Frostfangs and their mountain holds to keep them in. The Orovar or the White Walkers while almost entirely trapped inside these Magi barriers did survive outside in very small numbers and these small numbers would secretly fortify themselves within the mountain fortress of Karak Therdahn and here they would spend centuries attempting to find a way to break the Magi barrier, but after centuries were unable to find a way to do this. The Orovar outside of the barrier finally made a breakthrough discovering that the true power of the Magi defenses was held in three places with the first being the city of Hardhome with the other two being the two walls and thus discovering how to destroy the Magi defenses they would begin to plot the takeover of these three locations. Years of preparation would finally end with a growing expansion of the Orovar and then finally culminated in the destruction of the Wildling city of Hardhome where the Orovar were able to destroy the first of the Magi towers which powered the Magi defenses against the main Orovar race. History The White Walkers have been believed by many of the Titans to be a humanoid species of whom was created by one of their number after they had turned to Chaos, but in truth the White Walkers were originally known as the Orovar and were the race that dominated Mars at the time of the Old One's arrival at Mars. Early History The Orovar would come to rise on the planet Mars becoming the first sentient species of the solar system, and there rise was bloody at first but the rise of the Gozava or "Woses", alongside the Tomrez as sentient species on Mars would temper their blood lust creating a defining principle of the Orovar as a peaceful science driven race. Fall to Numeron The Frostfang mountains, and by extension the White Walkers first became important to the world following the arrival of the Numenorians of whom brought with them powerful forces. The Numenorians would enter the Frostfangs in order to capture it as they did everything elce, but when they arrived they were opposed by the White Walkers of whom were powerful on a horrifying level. After years of fighting the Numenorians had defeated them on the surface but had been forced to seal them within the mountains themselves within their giant cities. Following this the Numenorians brought in a form of Germanic tribe to settle the Frostfang, and over time they would dominate the land. The Numenorians would at the same time construct two massive walls which kept the Frostfang valley of which contained the entrances to the White Walkers and thus they allowed another means of defending the White Walkers when the day came that they returned. Isolation The Orovar or the White Walkers while almost entirely trapped inside these Magi barriers did survive outside in very small numbers and these small numbers would secretly fortify themselves within the mountain fortress of Karak Therdahn and here they would spend centuries attempting to find a way to break the Magi barrier, but after centuries were unable to find a way to do this. Breakthrough The Orovar outside of the barrier finally made a breakthrough discovering that the true power of the Magi defenses was held in three places with the first being the city of Hardhome with the other two being the two walls and thus discovering how to destroy the Magi defenses they would begin to plot the takeover of these three locations. Fall of Hardhome Years of preparation would finally end with a growing expansion of the Orovar and then finally culminated in the destruction of the Wildling city of Hardhome where the Orovar were able to destroy the first of the Magi towers which powered the Magi defenses against the main Orovar race. Characteristics Physically the White Walkers are a parasitic life form that has the ability to mimic a physical form in much the way of the Titans and it was this similarity that drove the Old Ones to create the Titans. Overview The Oroval themselves are small snake-like Symbiotes that require a host body. Once they burrowed into body which can be accomplished by piercing the skin in the neck, the parasite begins to wrap itself around the spine of the organism that they are taking over. The symbiote then weaves itself around the nervous system where thin filaments are extended that go up into the brain itself. Once the Oroval has taken control of and has become one with the host body, it possesses the capacity to exert a remarkable level of control over it. This allows them the capacity to kill the host at will if need be or if they are threatened by others Weakeness The Others have a few known weaknesses that are recorded in ancient texts. One is obsidian, otherwise called dragonglass or "frozen fire". When Samwell Tarly accidentally stabbed an Other with an obsidian dagger, its flesh and bones melted away leaving only an icy puddle. Ancient texts also record a weakness to "dragonsteel", which several have taken to be Valyrian steel. Mance Rayder expressed belief that magic wards in the Wall prevent the Others from crossing into the Seven Kingdoms. After listening to Tormund’s words Jon Snow remembers all the things that Sam had told him, the things he’d found in his old books. He thinks to himself that Longclaw had been forged in the fires of old Valyria, forged in dragonflame and set with spells. Dragonsteel, Sam had called it. Stronger than any common steel, lighter, harder, sharper … But he thinks that words in a book were one thing. He knows that the true test comes in battle. Government Category:Races Category:Race